eq2fandomcom-20200225-history
EverQuest 2 Wiki:News 2007
10. July 2006 *Having some trouble with thumbnails still, sorry. --Ewil *We're back after after upgrading servers. Performance should be better. --Ewil *I'd just like to personally remind everyone that defacing EQ2I is wasted effort. If information from your website/forum post/etc has been used without crediting you, simply edit the article and credit yourself on the bottom. If that is not good enough for you, send me an e-mail. Happy questing! --Ewil 8. July 2006 *We're back after 2-3 hours down time due to a disk crash. The database was not affected and the site is restored from backup. --Ewil 18. June 2006 *Please join us in the eq2i chat channel. /join guk.eq2i to join the party. See you in game! --Onyxstormhaven *A power failure yesterday caused some temporary data corrupted (it was all restored successfully). A script available to all admins has been created so that we can resolve such an issue quicker if this is ever to happen again. --Ewil] 16. June 2006 The new Commonlands Timeline series that was added with Live Update 24 is nearly complete and a new lore-driven quest was added to the Forum Lore Quests. --Kodia 14. June 2006 *'Server problems:' After some mails back and forth with my registrat, we're back online. We've lost some time on Fallen Dynasty so it's nice if the testers can work extra hard to get us back up to date. :We might have lost some users, and I will work hard to keep us 100% uptime from now on. :Make sure all your friends know EQ2I is back up! -Ewil *'''Robotics: We might start using automated editing on certain things here. Interested? Check out the planning office. -Ewil 1. June 2006 I have created a new page for the Fallen Dynasty Adventure Pack, which will be released on Wednesday June 14th. The adventure pack is currently in open testing on the Test Server. If you have information about the zones or quests, then please feel free to update the page. -- Sassinak 26. May 2006 Important Note: Please discontinue use of all v2 templates. The original template versions are being upgraded to reflect the changes, and all referances to v2 templates will be changed to point to the originals. This change is to facilitate ease of maintiance as our content grows. -thanks --Tearan 13:09, 26 May 2006 (W. Europe Daylight Time) 23. May 2006 *Welcome Onyxstormhaven as our newest admin! 22. May 2006 *Some of you may have noticed quite some lag & timeouts here yesterday, which was because of some server work. It's fixed :-) 3. May 2006 *Please welcome User:Kodia and User:Milaga as EQ2I admins! *All classes now have pages on EQ2I. Now we need to fill in the spell information for each class. I started off each class with the most accurate spell list I could find. There's a need for a web site with accurate up-to-date spell lists. Together I hope we can make EQ2I fill that need. *If you have firsthand knowledge of any particular quest lines or zones that are not covered here, then please feel welcome to create new pages covering those quests. EQ2I is all about sharing information. - Sassinak 22. April 2006 *Since it's a bit unsure if I, User:Ewil, will continue to play much EverQuest 2, I hope everyone can share responsibility for keeping EQ2I the best info. site there is out there. :If you're reading this and thinking "hmm, i'm a bit nevrotic about things that are tidy and organized", then you should speak to either Sassinak or Ewil about becoming an admin. on EQ2I. *I'd like to thank everyone, especially Sassinak, for keeping the site up to date while I'm taking a break from EverQuest 2 =) 5. April 2006 *Ewil seems to have taken a (much-deserved) break, so I took the initiative and started tidying up the site in various ways. *I've created a template for Template:SpellInformation. This is a daunting task with over 1500 spells in the game, but hopefully over time we'll build up a set of accurate spell information. Here is a sample spell entry: Provoking Stance. *Milaga and others have done a great job on the Claymore Timeline. I think we now have the best coverage of any spoiler site. *Kodia has written all 54 sabotage quests! Very nice! This will spread knowledge about these little-known quests. *Various folks have contributed to the Heritage Quest Timeline. We still have a lot of ground to cover, though. :) ''- Sassinak'' March 2006 *The Claymore Timeline is progressing nicely. Thanks to everyone for contributing so far. *I've added a page for the Barren Sky Timeline which needs spoilers written. I think there are more quests to be added. *Kodia has started up the Sabotage Timelines, while Raijen filled in most of the Splitpaw Timeline. *Here's something that's long overdue: Heritage Quest Timeline. Let's get started on this. - Sassinak 10. February 2006 *EQ2I announces Kingdom of Sky-section on http://eqiiforums.station.sony.com/eq2/board/message?board.id=commnews&message.id=6567 official boards :We ask that you make some sort of a reply to Bump it! *When writing a quest spoiler, you are encouraged to write locs. etc in the actual spoiler, in addition to writing them in the NPC article. *User:Per becomes Admin on EQ2I. His role will mainly be structure, such as: , templates, etc. *User:Omni, the Bringer of Tables, will be in charge of design. His job is hard, because editing is supposed to be simple. Templating, baby! *User:Sassinak and User:Sanamien are stil providing excellent quality content and we hope they will continue in Kingdom of Sky. *User:Ewil has retired from his high-end raiding career to smck around in PvP. In other ways, User:Ewil is now in charge of PvP. 9. February 2006 *NDA on Kingdom of Sky / PvP Beta is lifted and we have a lot of info already. *When using Discussion on a page, I ask that you put User:YourUserName in the end. *User:Ewil will no longer write high-end spoilers after abandoning his high-end raiding career. *User:Sassinak did a great job on saving space in the front page. * will be the new place for figuring out what the EQ2I -standards are. *Items/abilities/spells/... with modified PvP stats. should have 2 screenshots when possible. 1. February 2006 *Support for thumbnails & resized images added. Use to make max 450 px thumbnail, aligned on the right. *I'm trying to find a better design for the front page. Ideas? (Click Discussion at the top of page) *We're getting ready for KoS launch on EQ2I (once NDA is lifted). We will have tons of information on it. *We need someone to write Prismatic Weapon Timeline. Click the link for more info. 21. January 2006: Promotions Please welcome Sassinak and Sanamien as admins on EQ2I :-) 20. January 2006: Request & Grats If anyone has completed The Handcrafted Music Box or is working on it, please add more info to the quest spoiler if possible. It's an important, high end spoiler. For the mid-level players, Sassinak is writing a lot of interesting quest spoilers, be sure to check them out! 16 January 2006: New Admin Welcome User:Omni as a new admin on EQ2I.